Mi final feliz
by nethy jensen
Summary: Ella con una infancia llena de maltratos y soledad. El con un pasado doloroso y un presente sumido en la oscuridad. Ambos con un deseo de ser felices. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Entra y descúbrelo. redactado M por lenguaje fuerte.
1. Capítulo I: La huida

**Hola a todos! aquí les dejo mi primera publicación. Sólo es el primer capitulo, estaré subiendo el segundo pronto. Espero que les guste y se agradecen los comentarios sobre el mismo . **

**Aclaro que los personajes son propiedad de ****Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía. (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia ).**

**disfrútenlo********!**

Ella con una infancia llena de maltratos y soledad. El con un pasado doloroso y un presente sumido en la oscuridad. Ambos con un deseo de ser felices. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Entra y descúbrelo.

_**Mi final feliz **_

**Capítulo I: La huida**

Bella pov

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo por el frío y oscuro bosque, pudieron ser horas o minutos, lo único que sabía con certeza era que mi vida dependía de que siguiera corriendo. No era capaz de distinguir el camino que se abría delante de mí a más de un metro de distancia, la luz de la luna no me dejaba ver más allá.

No se escuchaba animal alguno, todo ruido proveniente de vida animal se veía opacado por el sonido de ramas rompiéndose bajo mis pies, mi respiración trabajosa y los gritos de mi perseguidor.

-"DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VES, MALDITA NIÑA SI NO QUIERES QUE TU CASTIGO SEA PEOR."-

Yo solo pude correr más rápido intentando hacer a un lado el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo lleno de golpes tanto por las caídas producidas durante mi huida como por la golpiza sufrida unas horas atrás. El seguía gritando maldiciones detrás de mí. Todavía no podía creer como había cambiado mi vida en un día.

…_:::oOo:::..._

Flashback

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, me levante a las 5 am y le hice el desayuno a Phil , mi padrastro, media hora después el bajo a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa , le serví el desayuno ( tostadas, bacón, huevos revueltos y café), comió en total silencio mientras yo lavaba los trastes que había ensuciado. Una vez que comió se levantó de la mesa y se paró atrás de mí mientras que terminaba de limpiar la ensenada de la cocina. de repente me sujeto fuerte del cabello jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo soltaba un grito de dolor.

- "escúchame muy bien porque no pienso repetirlo, cuando vuelva quiero la casa totalmente limpia y una buena cena y no intentes escapar de nuevo o te ira peor que la última vez" –

Me siseo en el oído derecho mientras me jalaba con más fuerza el cabello, cuando termino de hablar me lanzo contra el piso y se colocó sobre mi mientras yo forcejeaba contra él y gritaba de dolor. Me estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza por las muñecas con una de sus manos mientras me abofeteaba con la otra. Después de unos minutos se cansó y se alejó de mí. Salió de la cocina hacia la puerta principal mientras gritaba –"ESE ES UN ADELANTO DEL CASTIGO QUE TE ESPERA, MALDITA NIÑA"-.

Una vez que se escuchó el sonido del auto alejándose, me permití respirar un poco mientras permanecía hecha un ovillo en el piso de la cocina, esperando que las lágrimas que derramaba se llevaran mi dolor. Este era mi pan de cada día desde que había muerto mi madre cuando tenía 6 años , en ese entonces no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero ahora a mis 12 años era capaz de entender el porqué de su actuar.

A las 6 de la tarde la casa estaba completamente limpia, la lasaña lista en el horno. Y yo ya me había duchado y atendido mis heridas. Me encontraba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior cuando Phil llego. Me apresure a la cocina a servirle la cena, incluso le había hecho su postre favorito con la esperanza de salvarme de la golpiza prometida, sin saber que esa sería la noche en que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Fin de Flashback

…_:::oOo:::..._

Seguí corriendo, el pánico me invadía él estaba muy cerca de mí, di vuelta en un árbol y caí rodando por una ladera. Llegue al final y me golpee la cabeza contra una roca. Phil me alcanzo y se lanzó contra mí , me sujeto con fuerza con una mano inmovilizándome por el cuello mientras en la otra sujetaba un cuchillo.

Intentaba golpearlo pero las fuerzas me abandonaban mientras presionaba con más fuerza mi cuello. De lo último que fui consiente antes de perder el conocimiento fue de sus palabras –"¡MALDITA ¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO TAL COMO LO HICE CON TU MADRE ¡…."_ no escuche más antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Capitulo II: La visión

Capitulo II: La visión

Alice pov

Me encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación que compartía con mi adorado Jasper, me mantenía fuertemente abrasado contra su cuerpo tratando en vano de hacerme sentir mejor.

-"cariño, -me dijo Jasper, sin dejar de abrasarme, mientras contemplábamos la luna a través de la ventana abierta- me tienes muy preocupado, por favor dime que es lo que ocurre." – ¡oh Jasper! estoy tan desesperada. Edward cada día está más y más hundido en sí mismo, en el dolor. Poco a poco está perdiendo la poca luz que le quedaba. Temo que si no hacemos algo pronto lo perdamos para siempre. –le dije entre sollozos. No quería perder a mi hermano, pero no quedaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

-"Alice, ¿qué vistes? – me quede helada, no quería recordar esa visión. Jasper se volteo de costado para verme de frente a los ojos y me sujeto la cara con las menos- ¡Alice! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué fue lo que vistes? " – lo vi muerto. – Empecé con vos temblorosa- Lo vi escribiendo una nota en donde nos decía lo mucho que nos amaba pero que ya no quería más dolor. Que ya no quería estar solo. Que no tenía nada más que dar. Que lamentaba todo el dolor que nos había causado. Que nos liberaba de la carga que él representaba. Muerto. – dije al final son poder contener más los sollozos que sacudían mi cuerpo- ¡no quiero perderlo!-

-"Cielo, calma. Nadie en esta familia quiere perderlo. Encontraremos una forma de ayudarlo. Pero debes entender que no siempre se puede hacer algo."- lo sé – le dije un poco más calmada- pero es que él ha pasado por mucho dolor, se merece un final feliz- "a veces, la muerte, es un final feliz."-

Un rato después, nos encontrábamos toda la familia reunida en el salón de la mansión con la excepción de Edward que había salido de caza la noche anterior. Les había contado la visión sobre la muerte de Edward minutos atrás y las reacciones de la familia solo lograron angustiarme más.

Esme no paraba de llorar en el pecho de Carlisle. Me dolía verla así. Tan impotente, sin poder hacer nada para consolarla.

-"Mi pobre niño- decía Esme entre sollozos- no se merece sufrir. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarlo"-

-"Madre- comenzó Emmett con voz suave pero firme- hemos intentado todo lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance y no ha servido de nada. Con nuestra intervención solo hemos logrado que retroceda más."-

-"Emmett tiene razón Esme. – Intervino Rosalie- no podemos salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado. Edward es mi hermano, cuando desperté en esta vida el me ayudo a adaptarme y a apreciar la nueva oportunidad que se me había dado para vivir. Lo amo. No quiero perderlo. Pero es un acto egoísta de nuestra parte querer que viva solo. Rodeado de dolor. No digo que lo matemos para acabar con su sufrimiento, solo hagamos un último intento. En cuanto vuelva, hablemos con él. Todos juntos. Si decide ya no seguir más, respetemos su decisión. Por mucho que nos duela esta su felicidad por encima de nuestros deseos."-

Las palabras de Rosalie, dejaron a todos en estado de shock. Minutos después Carlisle rompió el silencio. Pronunciando las palabras que nadie quería oír. -"Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie. Aremos un último intento. Habrá un plazo de 6 meses. Si al final de este lapso no hay mejoría y el así lo quiere, cumpliremos su deseo"-

Carlisle no había terminado de pronunciar las palabras, cuando una visión me tomo por sorpresa.

Visión - _Edward estaba en la cima de un árbol, contemplando la luna después de cazar. De repente se escucha él sido de pasos en la lejanía. Son dos pares de pisadas. Los primeros pasos son de alguien pequeño. Un niño corriendo por el bosque. Detrás de el pasos más pesados. Un adulto corre tras él. Se pueden escuchar los gritos del hombre "_DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VES, MALDITA NIÑA SI NO QUIERES QUE TU CASTIGO SEA PEOR.". _Pasan justo debajo de él. La niña cae por una ladera y el hombre se lanza tras ella. La niña cubierta de sangre y moretones por todo el cuerpo. El hombre la sujeta del cuello con una mano. En la otra tiene un cuchillo. La niña grita de terror. El hombre también grita_. "¡MALDITA ¡VOY A ACABAR CON TIGO TAL COMO LO HICE CON TU MADRE ¡….". _La niña se queda quieta. El hombre levanta el cuchillo. Edward se lanza contra el hombre, clavándole los colmillos en el cuello. El hombre muere...-_

Escapo un grito de mi garganta. Estaba en shock. No podía asimilar lo que veía. Los gritos y las leves sacudidas que Jasper me daba lograron sacarme de mi trance. –"¡ALICE! ¡ALICE! ¡Reacciona! ¡ALICE!"- Es Edward. Va a matar a un hombre. – "¡¿QUE?!"- fue el grito colectivo que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-"Tenemos que detenerlo. Alice cuanto tiempo tenemos. - decía Carlisle, confundido y angustiado por mis palabras-" –

En eso me asalta otra visión. - _Edward carga a la niña, la sujeta contra su cuerpo y corre a casa. Edward se encierra en su habitación junto con la niña. Él cura las heridas de la niña y la cuida. La niña, años después, en su cumpleaños número 18, rodeada de toda la familia. Edward feliz, al lado de la chica. -. _No hay nada que hacer. – dije sin poder creer lo que veía. - El hombre está muerto. Edward está en camino y no viene solo.


	3. Capitulo III: Un giro de 360º

**Capitulo III: Un giro de 360º **

Edward pov

Me encontraba sentado en la rama de un enorme árbol, a mitad del bosque. En lo alto del cielo, la luna era mi compañera. Pare aquí, después de haber drenado un pequeño conejo. Esto no era ni siquiera un abre boca, pero hacía meses que había dejado de cazar. Solo cazaba animales pequeños, no tenía energía ni ganas para nada más. Quería acabar con mi vida o mejor dicho mí no vida.

Hace tiempo que mi rumbo se perdió. No sé cuándo exactamente. Pudo ser cuando aún era humano y tenía que soportar las golpizas diarias de mi padre, o cuando mi madre no pudo más y murió desangrada en mis brazos, mientras mi padre despotricaba en la habitación contigua. Lo más seguro es que lo haya perdido, cuando luchando por mi vida empuje a mi padre ebrio por las escaleras, de las cuales no volvió a levantarse. La verdad, es que también lo pude haber perdido cuando desperté en esta vida.

Acompañe a mi creador por cerca de 18 años. Lo que viví a su lado fue igual o más doloroso comparado con lo que había vivido siendo humano. Un día no pude aguantar más, era mi vida o la de él, y como con mi padre, él no volvió a levantarse.

Vague durante meses, por las ciudades de Europa, hasta que un día en el bosque me encontré con el que hoy en día llamo Padre. Carlisle, es un hombre maravilloso. Me ayudo y cuido, enseñándome su estilo de vida. Inculcándome el amor por lo correcto, por la vida y sobre todo en la familia. Con él, aprendí a sentirme mejor con migo mismo y a trazarme metas en esta nueva oportunidad que tenía.

Con los años la familia creció. Gane una madre y 4 hermanos. De verdad los amo. Pero estar rodeado de parejas que desbordan amor es un poco difícil a veces. Claro que conocí a muchas vampiresas desde que estoy con mi padre. Pero una vez que se enteraban de mi pasado, aunque fueran partes del el, huían de mí. Temor y asco es lo que llenaban sus mentes. Si, uno pensara que leer mentes es divertido, pero cuando puedes escuchar tantos comentarios hirientes, llenos de asco o malos deseos hacia ti, comienzas a odiar a todos los que te rodean.

A pesar de ser bastante introvertido y antisocial, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con mi familia. Los Cullen. Todos sabían de mi pasado, pero el único que conoce todos los detalles es Carlisle. Jamás tuvieron pensamientos de ese tipo hacia mí. Todos eran de amor, adoración, entre otros sentimientos positivos.

Creí haber logrado una distancia entre lo que había sido mi vida antes de Carlisle con mi vida después que me uní a él. Pero el pasado no desaparece, siempre esta hay. Asechándote desde las sombras. En los últimos años, me he vuelto más introvertido, sumiéndome poco a poco en una gran depresión de la cual no puedo salir.

Me he vuelto una carga para mi familia. Los amo. Y quiero librarlos de mí. No tengo nada por lo cual luchar. Nadie por quien vivir.

Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando a lo lejos escuche pisadas que se acercaban con rapidez. Las primeras eran más ligeras y trabajosas. Mientras se acercaba pude percibir su olor. Humanos. Lo que me llamo más la atención fue el responsable del segundo par de pisadas. Era un hombre. Perseguía a una niña. En su mente todo lo que podía escuchar eran maldiciones y frases desquiciadas.

-"_ya me las va a pagar esa maldita. La voy a matar como a su madre… ¡MALDICION! La maldita me clavo el puñal bien adentro. Jajaja ¡voy a disfrutar devolviéndoselo! ja_"-

-"DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VES, MALDITA NIÑA SI NO QUIERES QUE TU CASTIGO SEA PEOR."- grito.

Pasaron corriendo debajo de mí. Vi a la niña caer por la ladera y más atrás al hombre ir por ella. Salte del árbol y corrí hacia ellos. Cuando estaba a pocos metros la visión en frente de mi me dejo helado. La niña estaba en el suelo. El hombre se lanza sobre ella levantando un cuchillo en una mano y con la otra sujetándola por el cuello. Ella gritaba. El la apretaba más fuerte. Las palabras del hombre me sacaron de mi estupor. "¡MALDITA ¡VOY A ACABAR CON TIGO TAL COMO LO HICE CON TU MADRE ¡….". Ella pierde el conocimiento. El hombre no ha terminado de levantar el cuchillo cuando me lanzo contra él, clavando mis colmillos en su cuello, drenándolo de inmediato. Arroje el cadáver lejos. Me acerqué al cuerpo de la pequeña. Su respiración era lenta. Estaba toda golpeada y llena de sangre. El aroma que desprendía lejos de quemarme la garganta era como un bálsamo para mi monstruo interno. La acune entre mis brazos. Su calidez me llenó por completo. Sentimientos de protección, adoración y amor brotaron desde lo más profundo de mi muerto corazón, llenándome por completo. No entendía que pasaba. No lo pensé dos veces, sujetándola fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla me eché a correr a casa.

Mientras voy corriendo por el bosque, pienso en el futuro. No sé qué sucederá, pero sé que mi vida dado un giro de 360º. Para bien o para mal. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.


	4. Capitulo IV: Si, acepto

hola! disculpen la tardanza. tuve que internar a mi computadora y le dieron reposo. pero afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo IV: sí, acepto**

Bella pov

… _Estaba corriendo por el bosque, el pánico me invadía al igual que el silencio. Podía sentir como él estaba muy cerca de mí, di vuelta en un árbol y caí rodando por una ladera, llegue al final y me golpee la cabeza contra una roca, Phil me alcanzo y se lanzó contra mí, me sujeto con fuerza con una mano inmovilizándome por el cuello mientras en la otra sujetaba un cuchillo. _

_Intentaba golpearlo pero las fuerzas me abandonaban mientras presionaba con más fuerza mi cuello. Sus labios se movían pero no podía escuchar ningún sonido de ellos. Su mano levanto el cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en mi corazón. …_

Desperté gritando. Llevándome las manos al pecho. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Cuando pude controlar mi respiración, muy a mi pesar entendí que mi sueño había sido real; el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo me lo demostraba. También me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi habitación. La cama era grande y cómoda. La colcha que me cubría era calientita. Levante la vista para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y me encontré en una habitación muy espaciosa. Había un estante enorme en una de las paredes. Había algunos discos de música en él, pero la gran mayoría estaban destrozados en el suelo.

También había 2 puertas en la pared contigua que supuse eran el armario y el cuarto de baño. Del otro lado de la habitación, la pared era sustituida por un gran ventanal, por el cual se filtraba la luz del sol. Seguí recorriendo la habitación con la mirada hasta detenerla en una puerta justo en frente de la cama. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico no mayor de 18 años, alto, con el tono de piel clara, musculoso pero no en exceso, el cabello cobrizo totalmente desordenado. Se encontraba inmóvil. Pero no quitaba sus ojos rojos de mí.

Me quede petrificada en el acto. No por el sino por el color de sus ojos. Los humanos no poseían ese color de ojos. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar en toda clase de teorías, una más alocada que otra. Pero estaba segura que el único humano en esa habitación era yo. Era incapaz de moverme. Él tampoco hizo ningún movimiento. Parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que estaba. Podía jurar que ni siquiera respiraba.

Comencé a relajarme poco a poco. Por extraño que parezca, no sentía miedo de aquel chico. Llámenlo un sexto sentido o intuición, pero algo me decía que me encontraba a salvo en ese lugar y en especial junto a él.

Estuvimos observándonos mutuamente sin movernos por lo que parecieron horas. Al final fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

-"hola- dije casi en un susurro. – Hola - contesto él, con el mismo tono de vos. Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos hasta que volví a hablar.- mi nombre es Bella. ¿Y el tuyo?- le pregunte.

Él me dedico una mirada extraña, que iba desde la incredulidad, pasando por la felicidad para finalmente llegar al miedo. Aunque al final me respondió – soy Edward. - ¿cómo llegue aquí?- no perdí tiempo en preguntarle. Necesitaba saber que había pasado. – yo te traje. Y antes de que preguntes, el hombre que te perseguí está muerto. Yo mismo lo mate.- esa respuesta me dejo en shock.

No porque sintiera tristeza de que esa escoria estuviera muerta, sino por la manera en que lo dijo, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno por sus actos. Rápidamente me recupere y volví a las preguntas. - ¿también vas a matarme?- pregunte en vos baja. Si su respuesta era afirmativa, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder. –no. Estas a salvo con migo. – esa respuesta me hizo sonreír de manera involuntaria. – Gracias por salvarme.- le deje. No respondió. –podrías decirme que fue lo que paso después que me desmallara. ¡Por favor!- Edward pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de separarse de la puerta y caminar hacia la cama, para sentarse sobre esta frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas bajo de él. Apoyo los brazos sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hablar.

-no me interrumpas hasta que termine- yo no hice ningún sonido- bien. Primero que nada odio las mentiras, así que seré totalmente sincero contigo. El mundo que conocías no es como creías. Los humanos no son los únicos que habitan aquí. Existen gran cantidad de seres mitológicos que aún viven. Yo soy uno de ellos. Soy un vampiro. Pero no me alimento de humanos, sino de animales.

Anoche estaba de caza. Ya había acabado y me subí a un árbol para ver la luna. Escuche tus pasos y los del hombre. Te vi caer por la ladera y al hombre lanzarse sobre ti. No preguntes el por qué, pero no podía dejar que murieras. Me lancé contra él y me bebí su sangre. Después te traje a mi casa y cure todas tus heridas. – en ese momento me di cuenta que solo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y encima de esta una playera que me quedaba bastante grande, la cual presumí que era de él. – No te preocupes. No toque nada que no debiera. Como te dije antes, estas a salvo aquí. Nada ni nadie te hará daño. "-

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. No podía concentrarme en un solo pensamiento. Por una parte me alegro que Phil estuviera muerto, ya que no podría lastimar a nadie más. Por otra parte, había confirmado que las historias de las cuales era fanática eran reales, o por lo menos una parte. Lo único que seguía siendo un misterio era mi futuro.

-"¿en qué piensas? – me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos. – En que voy a hacer a partir de ahora.- le dije con total sinceridad- ¿no tienes a dónde ir?- dijo a modo de pregunta.- no, Phil era mi padrastro. Mis padres están muertos y no tengo más familia. – Edward decidió cambiar de tema. - ¿qué paso para que el maldito ese quisiera matarte?- pregunto con la mandíbula apretada. – no quiero hablar de eso. – Respondí bajando la cabeza.- yo también tengo un pasado, el cual no quiero recordar. – Silencio- bien, cuando estés lista me lo contaras y yo te contare el mío. Creo que ambos necesitamos un amigo. – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunte con incredulidad. – no lo sé. Lo que si se es que ambos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles. Podemos ser amigos y ayudarnos mutuamente.

A cambio te daré protección y un lugar para vivir. – ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con migo? No tengo nada que ofrecerte.- le dije llena de pesar – sufrí durante mucho tiempo. Había tomado la decisión de acabar con mi vida. Nada me ataba a este mundo. – Hablo de manera cautelosa- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- tenía que saberlo- Fuiste tú. Y no, no lo sé pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo y tú?, no tengo nada que perder. – lo pensé por un segundo.

Sabía que Edward no me lastimaría y su oferta era una oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Al final, no tenía nada que perder.- que dices Bella, ¿aceptas?- me pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- sí, acepto. – le respondí de igual manera. "-.

* * *

Besos...

y muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo V: Reflexiones

**Capítulo V: Reflexiones **

Bella pov

Sé que es incomprensible que no me pusiera a gritar en el momento que Edward me confirmo que era un vampiro. Siempre me ha encantado el mundo sobrenatural. Las historias de vampiros, hombres lobo, brujas, en fin, en todos esos seres representantes del terror.

El poder de la metamorfosis, ser indestructible, crear hechizos, ese era el mundo en el que quería vivir. Uno en el que pudiera defenderme a mí misma y no temiera al despertar de un nuevo día.

Era un alivio para mí la llegada de la noche. Después de un día lleno de golpizas e insultos, podía refugiarme en mi mundo de fantasía por algunas horas. Lo había añorado tanto que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que quedarme junto a Edward y su familia. Ellos podían ser mi muerte o mi final feliz. Era algo que solo el tiempo dirá.

Cuando miraba a Edward a los ojos, podía ver el dolor reflejado en ellos, era un dolor mucho más sombrío del que reflejaban los míos. Quien sabe tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a exorcizar a nuestros demonios internos.

Al final ambos habíamos encontrado algo por lo que seguir, para bien o para mal, era mejor seguir juntos que dejarnos morir sin oponer resistencia.

Pero no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, lucharemos y venceremos o moriremos en el intento.

Pero me preocuparía de eso más adelante. Tenía que situarme en el ahora. Estaba decidida a vivir cada día al máximo. No iba a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que me daba el destino. Lo más inmediato era Edward. Yo no me encontraba lista para contarle lo que habían sido los últimos 6 años de mi vida. Quería olvidarme de ellos por un tiempo. E intuía que él tampoco se encontraba listo para abrirse del todo con migo.

Yo nunca había tenido un amigo, así que me encontraba excitada con la idea de que Edward y yo lo fuéramos. Tenía un poco de miedo por conocer a su familia, que pasaría si no me querían aquí y hacían que Edward me echara… No BASTA BELLA. Deja de pensar en eso. Será lo que el destino quiera que sea.

Por otra parte, la idea de estar en una casa llena de vampiros me fascinaba, si corría con suerte podría verlos cazar, sería totalmente emocionante. Esto me hizo sonreír. Sería divertido correr por el bosque a velocidad vampírica y asustar a los animales.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo un punto fijo hasta que vi una mano moviéndose por mi campo de visión. Cuando levante la vista Edward me observaba con un semblante entre preocupado y divertido.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que se preocupaba por mí. No lo pensé 2 veces y me lance contra él.


End file.
